Chapter 5: A Strange Proposition
by KatieSparklez
Summary: Here ya go peeps


Chapter 5: We got Cyalume Charms? And a Strange Proposition.

After a week and a half, me & Abi have ranked up to the eighth section of Debut Idols, and even Mireille is astonished at our progress. Anyway, I'm sat in the dorm, by myself, just drawing,'cuz Jessica is out with Sophie and Shion, when there's a fast knock at the door. I go open it to find Mireille there, with a clipboard. "Mireille, what's up?". She pushes her glasses up, replying, "The Substitute-Principal has requested to see you.". "The Substitute Principal?" I question, but remember Fuwari said that was Miss Hibiki Shikyoin was the Sub-Principal! I quickly scoot after Mireille, to what seems like Miss Shikyoin's office or something, and when in front of the double door, Mireille knocks, and it's immedietly opened by a guy with black hair and a tuxedo. 'Holy Pri!' is the phrase in my mind when I see the gorgeous room inside. At a desk inside, is Miss Shikyoin with her hands together, tucked under her chin, looking directly at ME. My face feels warm as I turn a tinge of pink, and glance back at Mireille, but she is already heading away. Miss Shikyoin looks strongly at me as I slowly enter, taking a deep breath and ask "Ahem, y..you wanted to see me, Substitute Principal?". She looks at the ... 'butler' I guess, and says "Andou, please leave us for a while". He bows and leaves, shutting the door, and Miss Shikyoin "Katie,", "hmm?" I look up. She closes her eyes "I asked for Miss Minami to bring you here because, you are to become the new Pripara Princess". Wide eyes and mouth plaster my face, and I blink, thinking i'm dreaming, "P..pardon?". She repeats: "You heard me, I'm placing you as my Pripara Princess.". "Wh..what do you mean, 'new'?" I curiously ask, and she gets up, coming closer to me, "My first Princess didn't enjoy the experience enough to stay as Princess, and my second... Well, she very politely broke away from it". She comes over closer, and -As if she saw something happen- she lifts my hand and, somehow, a heart-shaped item wih a bow accessory, "What the..? What's that?". She back up a few feet, replying softly "This is called a Cyalume Charm, when you do your next performance, it will glow and show the colour of your matched Coord Brand colour. Pripara, Meganii, divised that it was your time to recieve one". "Why me?". She clears her throat and continues: "I watched your last few performances, and I definetely saw something special in you. You have execptional promise". She walks over to a huge window, connecting her hands behind her back. I look intently at the 'Cyalume Charm', thinking : 'P..Pripara Princess? Special.. Me? This is the oppurtunity of a lifetime, I'd be crazy not to take it, and it might help boost my confidence and Idol Rank!'. I contemplate my options carefully, and make a final, awesome, descision. I look determindly at Miss Shikyoin, who is glancing back at me, and she turns fully when she notices my expression. I clutch the Charm to my chest, saying "I..I accept". She smiles "I knew you would.". She nods to me and calls "You may go. Andou!". The butler comes back in, and holds the door open for me; as I leave, I glace "Thanks for this oppotunity". Another smile sees me off.

A couple days later, Jessica is out with her close mates, for the millionth time this week, and I'm thinking about going to Pripara, when I hear someone knocking: "Hello~oo, anyone ho~oome?". Only one person sings when they talk; "Fuwari, heha". She enters with a smile when I reply, "Hey, Katie, Jessica is out again, eh?". "Yup, this time she challanged Shion to a game to GO, believe it or not. I doubt any good will come from it, but good luck to them both". "Wanna come to Pripara with me? I wanted to go for a while, and didn't wanna go alone", she asks giggling. I nod. "I wanna go too! Mind reader, heha, Let's go!". Prism Stone: Meganee: "Welcome to Prism Stone, please scan your MyTickets". When we're through the gate, Fuwari coos "aww, your Coord is so pretty!", I giggle at her "So is yours, haha", and suddenly: "Katty-gito!", "Fuwari-tori!". Two mascots, Agito and a blue bird, fly over whilst talking in unison. "Agito!" I call,at the same time as Fuwari calls "Toriko-san!", and we giggle again, the little bird squawks "Is this one of your Idols, Agito-tori?". Agito barks "Yup-gito! Katty, I heard word from Meganii-gito, that you and Abi were sent Cyalume Charms-gito". "oh! This!". I take mine out, and get out my Pripass "I'll need to tell Abi about hers!", but Agito places a paw on my arm "No need to-gito, Meganii gave hers to her in person-gito, so she knows all about already-gito". Then, someone pretty much zips up outta nowhere, he's wearing a white shirt with blue overall, and blue trousers, with red glassesand has brown hair. Swaying his arms to the side and bowing a bit, he smiles curtly: "Greetings, Mascots and Idols.", sees me: "Your Katty, yes?". "mm hmm, why?". "It's true that Abi has one too, and I can tell these are Cyalume Charms of very special idols". And he leaves, almost vanishing, as if he were never there. "Huuuuhh?" is all I can say, and Fuwari tells me "Meganii-san is always mysterious like that". That moment, unexpectedly, arms are clamped around me, and long red hair swishes around my face, settling down, "I know that's you, Katie-nano!". "Yikes, Mikan-chan! Don't call me that here!" I panic, thankful I remembered her name, as me and Abi had played with her and her friend, along with Lala and Nao in the school courtyard one time. She jumps in front of me, her golden eyes shining with joy and excitement. The other girl, on the other hand, brown, knee length hair, and her blue slanted eyes expressionless as always, "Greetings again" says Aloma-chan. These two, I'm surprisingly comfortable around, Mikan squeaks "Jusy wanted to say-nano, that it was angelic fun playing with you and your best friend-nano, and I wanna do it again at some point-nano!". She hugs me really tight, causing me to cough at her strength, "A..Aloma, little help here, pretty please?". She chuckles "Alright, demons are not meant to help others, but this once, I will. Mikan! Let go of her!". Mikan doesn't listen, so Aloma resorts to pulling out a red bean bun, which hits Mikan like the trigger, and she shoots of me, chomping the whole thing out of Aloma's hand. "Wow, she has a rather big.. Uh... She's able to eat things whole?" I stare in disbelief, giggling, and a little black cat mascot arrives "She's always been able to-neko. My name's Nekon, by the way, I'm Alomagedon's manager-neko". I look at Agito "Is Abi here today?", he points the way to Pripara cafe "Yes she is-gito, she's with SoLaMi Smile, Dressing Pafe and the Falulu girl-gito". We head off, Aloma, Mikan, Nekon, Fuwari and Toriko following. At Pripara Cafe, I spot all my friends chatting, and Abi has her back turned, but pretty much senses me, and turns, grinning "Finally, you took ages getting here". Mireille groans in annoyance "Why are you with Alomagedon-pri?"."They're mine and Abi's mates", Abi adds "Yeah, we played a game with them and Lala-chan". We spend a while discussing our Cyalume Charms, and that we want to do a live today to test 'em out.


End file.
